This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
With the promotion and popularization of the Internet browser, the resources and contents capable of being accessed have increased. For instance, novels, news, pictures, logs, and micro-blogs may be browsed. A user may want to take a screenshot of the contents or pages that are of particular interest and share the screenshot image in a space or a micro-blog.
When a user wants to share the screenshot image in a micro-blog or other social platforms, it is first necessary for the user to open a corresponding social platform and log on through a browser, or pre-install a corresponding application program on the local terminal and launch the corresponding social application program, which then allows the user to upload the screenshot image on the social platform with the uploading function provided by the social platform. However, it is necessary for the user to switch to the current page for uploading the screenshot image. The operation is complicated and limiting and does not allow for the user to share multiple social platforms simultaneously and quickly.